dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree
The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree is the eleventh installment in the Dark Parables franchise. The game takes place on the fictional Dire Island, home of the Swan Kingdom. But, then an unknown thief steals the Magic Seed that holds the key to keeping all of nature in balance. And, as the Fairytale Detective we must crack the case. This game is based on the Russian Ballet Swan Lake. To read reviews or play the game yourself, click here: Standard ~ Collector's Edition Briefing Detective, you've been called to the Kingdom of Dire Island to investigate a mysterious series of cracks appearing throughout the land. The phenomenon is related to the disappearance of the magic seed, which holds the key to reviving the goddess Flora, who keeps nature in balance. The prime suspect for the theft is a high-ranking member of the Swan Guard. Be careful, Detective. They all swore to put the safety of Dire Island and its people above their own lives. Plot Coming Soon Epilogue Thus, Fairytale Detective, Black Swan and Ross Red defeated the monstrosity that Elise had became and revived Flora. The corruption wrought on the Dire Tree was healed. Its canopy was once again crowned with green, its withering branches sprang life anew. Yet, deep in the earth the roots of the Dire Tree still bear the scars. They will serve as a reminder of what becomes when balance is disturbed ... Even by those with noble intentions. As the Fairytale Detective was leaving the shores of the island, she received an invitation to the royal wedding. And thus, she prepared herself for another trek to the Swiss Alps. Parables Uprise of the Swan Once upon a time, a child named Elise lived on the Dire Island. Her childhood was peaceful and happy, her days spent in wanderings under the great canopy of the Dire Tree. However, the harmony was broken in a heartbeat. The gates of the Kingdom opened and the Swan Guard rushed in. They carried the bodies of Elise's parents... Their armor and flesh battered by vicious claws... their life - expunged. In one stroke, fate left Elise an orphan. Sorrow almost drove the child to madness... Yet, she was not lost. By kinship, Elise is one of the Guard and they offered solace and companionship. With time - the Guard became her new family. Elise found new purpose in the Guard. She excelled in all of their disciplines - from combat to lore - and became the exemplar of service and duty. Thus, she was exalted to the highest rank - the Swan Princess. As a loving mother, she presided over the Guard. Yet, every soldier lost in defense of Flora brought sadness and opened old wounds. As they perished in the service of their dispassionate Goddess - Elise knew... Something had to be done. Forbidden Idol At one time, long ago, children's laughter could be heard throughout Dire Island, much more than today. Their favorite game to play was one where each child would pretend to be their favorite Swan Princess. "I'll be Priscilla" said one girl, "because she was the fairest of them all." Another girl chimed in, "I choose Ethel, because her music still echoes throughout the land." After the other children had named their favorite princesses, one raven-haired girl spoke softly but with conviction: "I want to be like Odette, pure and true to myself." The children stared at her in shock, as even the mention of the exiled princess was forbidden. The girl was called Odile, and she grew up to become a member of the swan guard, in spite of her problems with authority. She was known for doing things her own way, and getting away with it. In time a rumor spread throughout the kingdom that a man had been imprisoned by the Swan Princess any contact with the prisoner was strictly forbidden but Odile's curiosity got the better of her. She quickly befriended the Prisoner and from him she found out that Flora was in grave danger. Odile decided to steal the magic seed and stop the plot against the Goddess in response the Swan Princess declared her an enemy of the kingdom, and Odile was transformed into a Black Swan, just like Odette before her. The First Tree Long before our time the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree on an island that would later become the Swan Kingdom. From this tree the roots spread throughout the whole planet linking every plant to a central life force. Flora soon realized that the tree could not defend itself against the dangers of the world, so she created the Swan Guard to protect the Dire Tree with their lives. In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a magical seed with the power to rejuvinate Flora in a ritual of rebirth. Ross Red, one of the Guardians of the Goddess, was tasked with supervising the annual ritual, from the birth of the seed to the full rejuvenation of the Goddess. At one such ceremony, while everyone was looking at the Goddess, one pair of eyes remained focused on Ross Red's Weapon, known as the Shattering Sword. Little did Ross Red know of Swan Princess' plans to destroy the Goddess, for which she needed his weapon. A Dark Dream Long ago when the Black Swan was still white, and a member of the Swan Guard, she met a strange woman deep in the forest. The woman could not speak yet, the Black Swan could understand exactly what the woman wanted. As mutely requested, the Black Swan the woman's owl from one of the traps set-up for the magic seeds. In return the old woman gave the Black Swan a staff and a potion, saying, "These will help you Prepare for things to come." then suddenly disappeared. Odile drank the potion and that night she dreamt of a disaster that threatened the Swan Kingdom. The vision was so vivid Odile had no doubt that the danger was real. She could see the Dire Tree on its Deathbed, with huge cracks splintering the earth around it. She saw a swan transforming into a tree. Horrid dreams disturbed her sleep all night, showing her many things and yet none at all. When Odile awoke she seemed a different person, suddenly caring nothing for the duties of the Swan Guard. As she knew very well from her dream, the danger to her homeland was lurking on the inside. The Jewel of Repose At the far outskirts of what once was the Kingdom of Floralia, there lived a very poor family. The father took pride in the one precious thing he had, a Jewel he had found when he was a boy. One windy night, a strange visitor came to the poor family's home. The riches she had in exchange for the fathers jewel changed their circumstances forever. They never cam to realize they had conversed with a Princess, or that they had parted with the Jewel of Repose. The Princess had long coveted the jewel, one of the three legendary artifacts of Floralia. Now the Princess set her sights on the two artifacts that were owned by Ross Red and the Master Tailor . The Swan Princess still mourned her parents and other victims of conflict "What kind of Goddess lets her people die in vain?" asked the Swan Princess, "I shall be a different kind of goddess, one who cares for her people!" But to become a goddess she had to destroy Flora. And to do that she needed Flora's creations - The Three Artifacts of Floralia . Connections * Teasers for this game were first found at the end of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, in the form of a Swan-based lock and mention of a mysterious message received by the Detective with a feather attached. Also included in the tenth game was a wallpaper depicting a swan and a moonlit lake. * We fall off our Horse again, but this time the horse doesn't run off and actually helps the Detective. * Goddess Flora, from Ballad of Rapunzel and The Thumbelina Curse, reappears in this game. She appears in adult form for the first time. * Ross Red, also reappears in this game. * We learn that the Swan Lake Princess is actually Princess Odette, who was exiled from Dire Island for wanting to marry the Frog Prince. * One of the items on the Swamp Duty requisition list is an hourglass, which were featured in Queen of Sands. Trivia *Like its predecessor Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, the game is set in a fictional place. It is likely intended to take place in Ireland, given the many uses of Celtic knots and the introduction of a druid. Media Screenshots= spb-loading.png|Loading Screen spb-loaded.png|Loading Screen spb-opening-dire-black.png|The Dire Tree spb-opening-magic-seed.png|The Magic Seed spb-opening-black-swan-shoulder.png|A Thief spb-opening-cracks-appear.png|The Cracks Appear dp11menuscreen.JPG|DPSPatDT menu screen Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-06.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-17.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-26.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-55.png|Cracks Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-05-11.png|Desmond MacBride Screenshot_2016-04-09-13-53-00.png|We meet Black Swan|link=Black Swan (Character) Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-35.png|Talking with Elise|link=Princess Elise Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-42.png|Blooming Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-53.png|Blooming Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-56.png|Goddess Flora Screenshot 2016-04-09-14-08-59.png Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-01.png|Kneeling down Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-06.png|Elise takes her sword Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-12.png|Goddess Flora is murdered Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-14-1.png|The goddess dies Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-20.png|Elise taking Flora's nature crown Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-22.png|Elise becomes a Goddess |-|Concept Art= SP&DT_Odette's_Room_Concept_Art.jpg|Odette's Room Concept Art SP&DT_Tailor's_Tent_Concept_Art.jpg|Tailor's Tent Concept Art SP&DT_Underground_Complex_Concept_Art.jpg|Underground Complex Concept Art SP&DT_Harpie_Queen_Concept_Art.jpg|Harpie Queen Concept Art SP&DT_Swan_Guard_Concept_Art.jpg|Swan Guard Concept Art SP&DT_Swan_Princess_Concept_Art.jpg|Swan Princess Concept Art |-|Wallpaper= DP10_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper from DP10 DP11_wallpaper01_1920x1080.jpg|Swan Guards Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg|Desmond McBride Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Odile Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg|Druid Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg|Flora Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg|Elise Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper07_1920x1080.jpg|Dire Island Wallpaper DP11_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|DP12 Teaser Wallpaper |-|Other Images= spb-logo-on-black.png|Game Logo on Black Background spb-survey-screen.png|Beta Survey Prompt dark-parables-the-swan-princess-and-dire-tree_feature.jpg|Standard Edition Large Icon Dark-parables-swan-princess-and-dire-tree-ce feature.jpg|Collector's Edition Large Icon Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Collector's Edition Trailer Thumbnail maxres-standard.jpg|Standard Edition Trailer Thumbnail dark-parables-the-swan-princess-and-dire-tree_80x80.jpg|Standard Edition Small Icon dark-parables-swan-princess-and-dire-tree-ce_80x80.jpg|Collector's Edition Small Icon |-|Videos= Personnel To be filled when game is released Category:Games Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree